


For radical-as-fuhk

by MavinVenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Mikey, Daddy!Ray, Hair Pulling, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For radical-as-fuhk on tumblr. Because I couldn't think of a better title. Because damn this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For radical-as-fuhk

**Author's Note:**

> It gets increasingly kinkier and kinkier as you read on.

"Hey baby girl," Ray, or daddy, said when he walked in the door. 

"Hey daddy," you said back as you went to the door to greet him. 

"I got you a present," he purred in your ear. 

"What is it?" You asked, putting your arms around his neck. 

"Remember my friend Mikey? Well he said he wanted to meet you," Ray said, pulling you to your room. 

"When's he coming?" You asked again. 

"Soon, now be a good girl and strip. Wait on the bed for daddy," he said as he shut the door and left the room. 

You did as he asked, tripping out of you pants and almost falling. As you went across the room to get daddy's favorite collar, the front door opened. Daddy was talking to someone, presumably Mikey. 

As you hurried back to the bed, you fumbled with your collar, trying to get it on and be in the position daddy wanted you to be. 

"She usually misbehaves to get punished," you heard daddy say to Mikey, causing Mikey to chuckle. 

"You better be ready, kitten," daddy called as he opened the door. 

You were the epitome of perfect. On your knees in the middle of the bed (maybe a little to the left), your head bowed and your hands behind your back. 

"You have a really pretty one," Mikey said from your left. 

"What do you want her to call you?" Daddy asked Mikey as he picked up your chin. 

"Mr. Way is fine," Mikey, Mr. Way, said as he climbed on the bed next to you. 

"Y/n, give Mr. Way a kiss," daddy said. You turned towards Mr. Way and gently kissed his lips. 

"That's enough y/n," daddy said harshly as he yanked you away. 

"That's a pretty collar," Mr. Way said as he took his shirt off. 

"But I didn't tell you to wear it," daddy said sternly. You smirked to yourself and bowed your head. 

"You wanna be punished?" Mr. Way asked. 

"Yes, sir," you said quietly. You heard someone gasp, probably Mikey. 

"I know exactly what you need," daddy said as he pushed you on your back on the bed. As daddy went to kiss you, you heard Mr. Way take his pants off. 

"Thank you for sharing, daddy," you said when Mikey came up to kiss you. 

"All for my little girl," he said, pulling on your hair at the end of the sentence. 

"I forgot a condom," Mikey said as he sat up. 

"I'm always prepared," daddy smiled as he opened your "secret drawer", pulling out two condoms. He threw one to Mr. Way and opened the other one for himself. 

"What are you gonna do daddy?" You asked. 

"Well we have to punish you for disobeying me," he said as he climbed on top if you. 

"On your hands and knees," Mr. Way said as he went towards your head. 

"Yes Mr. Way," you replied. Daddy kissed your back in praise. 

"She's so well behaved," Mr. Way said. 

"Most of the time. She's still working on it," daddy said as he positioned himself at your entrance. 

"Whenever you want, Mikes," daddy said. 

"What are you doing, Mr. Way?" You asked as he went in front of your mouth. 

"Do what he says, y/n," daddy said as he pushed himself all the way in, causing you to jerk forward, in front of Mr. Way's dick. 

"Good girl," Mr. Way said as you went down on his dick, giving daddy the signal to go. Daddy set a brutal pace, making you choke on Mr. Way every couple thrusts. 

"She likes it when you pull her hair," daddy said as he dug his short nails into your hips. Mr. Way grabbed your hair and pulled you off to look at him. 

"I know you can do better," he purred. He bit your lip, causing to moan back into his mouth. 

"Turn around, y/n," daddy said as Mr. Way shoved you on your back again. You scrambled up to face daddy. 

"Yes daddy?" You smiled as you watched him pull off his condom. 

"Be a good girl and make daddy cum," he said, pulling you onto his dick. He fucked your mouth, at the same pace as he was fucking you before. 

"Yeah," you heard Mr. Way moan behind you, probably jacking himself off. 

"Good girl," daddy moaned out as he came down your throat. 

"Mr. Way?" You asked after daddy pulled out. 

"Come help me," he moaned. You crawled over to him, settling between his thighs. Daddy came up behind you and pulled your hair, making you look at him. 

"Open your mouth," he growled. You did as you were told, and tried to get to Mr. Way. 

"C'mon Ray, let her do what she loves," Mikey said. Daddy smiled and let your head go back down. 

You looked in Mr. Way's eyes as you licked around his head, making him grab your hair again. 

"Don't be a tease, y/n," daddy warned. 

"Use me," you said to Mr. Way. His eyes lit up as he thrust into your mouth. Daddy came up next to you and began kissing Mikey. Mikey moaned into daddy's mouth as he came down your throat. You milked him through it until daddy pulled you off. 

"You did so well baby," he purred as he let you snuggle between himself and Mikey. 

"Thank you, daddy," you blushed. 

"What do you say to Mr. Way?" He asked. 

"Thank you Mr. Way," you blushed again.

"I'll come over anytime," he said, stroking your hair. 

"What was my punishment, daddy?" You asked, suddenly aware you weren't punished. 

"You can't cum tonight, and for the rest of the week," he smiled. 

"But daddy," you whined,"that's five more days!" You stuck your bottom lip out at him. 

"Do you wanna make it two weeks?" He asked. 

"No daddy. Sorry daddy," you said. Mr. Way kissed you cheek before he got off the bed. 

"Call me again," he said as he pulled on his clothes. 

"Can we daddy?" You whispered when Mikey left the room. 

"When your punishment's over," he said. 


End file.
